


All the words

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: She'd never admit it, but she loves his smile.





	All the words

**Author's Note:**

> More Prussia/Hungary, because apparently this is my life now.  
> I hope you guys like it!

Prussia smiles at her, from across the battlefield, sword drawn. His eyes are blazing with delight, every movement quick and sharp with both enthusiasm and anticipation for a good fight.

                He’s with a legion, a legion of his men, and they’re fighting, like they usually do. But he’s not paying attention to them, to his soldiers or hers. He’s looking at her, and he’s smiling.

She grips her sword tighter, wishing she had her frying pan and glancing around briefly to see if-

                A battle cry sounds across the field, and suddenly there’s swords and bullet knocking into her armour, forcing her to take a step back and dig in her heels, grit her teeth against the current. Prussia’s got one hell of an army, sure, but God will be damned if she lets him win.

She pulls out her musket from the strap on her back, cocking the pistol and grabbing it by the wrong part (the stock; she always grabs it too far up; she doesn’t like how far away the trigger is on these guns).

                Taking aim, she pulls the elegantly carved metal trigger; her shot is _perfect_ , taking out soldiers better than Austria; hell, probably better than Prussia himself, ‘military above all’ be damned.

“Hey Hungary?!!” said Germanic state yells, showing up again in the corner of her eyes again, blood the colour of his eyes now smeared on his lips, still curved up into a brash smile.

                And she freezes, for just half a second, just long enough to forget she’s holding a gun and not a bow, and-

For a second his stupid smile almost looks pretty.

                But she jolts out of it soon enough, almost knocking the pistol out of her hand and onto the trampled grass.

And instead she picks up her gun, and aims.

                Right at his heart.

He’s turned the other way now, to some other battle she’s sure he’s playing out like some warrior fantasy. She rolls her eyes, and pulls the trigger, almost slipping in the mud but keeping her hands steady.

                She misses.

“OW! THAT FUCKING HURT!” She hears someone yell from the other side of the battlefield. “HUNGARY,YOU BITCH!”

                She wanted to mention that there was no way he could know it was her, but that would give her away.

So she stays silent, fingers brushing the flower in her hair as she reloads again, eyes just barely lingering on him.


End file.
